Chocolate Covered Strawberries
by LittleMeister93
Summary: Yaoi oneshot - requested  / An unlikely request for chocolate sauce and strawberries leads to Sephiroth, Cloud and Zack sharing more than the fruit.


**This story contains yaoi (meaning boy x boy love), naughty fun with food and a threesome. Don't read if you don't like. I'm not going to be held responsible for any mindfucking. Mental condoms not provided.**

* * *

><p>Cloud Strife was hurrying down a corridor in Shinra Headquarters. He'd gotten a very odd request from some anonymous person who'd said to take up some chopped strawberries to the big office on the 39th floor. He carried the bowl of fruit carefully and quickly, wondering why on Gaia he was doing this. He eventually reached the door and knocked.<p>

"Come in!" a voice called. Cloud opened the door and stepped inside, carrying the bowl of strawberries over to the desk. The chair behind the desk was turned so its back was to the blonde cadet, and as the sound of the bowl being placed on the desk broke the silence, the chair swung round. General Sephiroth Crescent glanced at the bowl of fruit, then at Cloud. The cadet rigidly stood to attention, saluting.

"Sir, I got a note saying I was supposed to deliver chopped strawberries here, so I did! Are they for you, Sir?" Cloud spoke quickly, not really sure what to believe.

The General nodded slowly, long silver bangs falling in front of green cat-like eyes. "Yes they are." He plucked a strawberry from the bowl and popped it into his mouth. "Nice and fresh too. You've gone a good job, Cadet Strife."

"I always aim to do a good job, Sir!" Cloud sat down on a seat and watched Sephiroth carefully. The young cadet had always idolised him, perhaps even lusted after him. There was something alluring about those harsh, wintry features, that hard emerald stare and the long fall of liquid silver down his back.

"Mm." The General leaned forward in his seat. "Do you like strawberries, Cadet?"

Cloud fidgeted nervously at the strange question. This wasn't like the General to ask him about personal preference. His blue eyes went wide for a moment. "Well... they're okay. I don't eat them much though." Sephiroth motioned to the bowl and the cadet gingerly took out a piece of strawberry, eating it gratefully. "Thank you Sir."

There was a loud rapping on the door and a gentle smirk touched the General's lips. "Come in, Fair." The door opened and Zack Fair strode in, carrying what looked like two jars of chocolate sauce. He placed them down on the desk and raked a hand back through his wild black spikes.

"Funny how an anonymous request sends me up here. You up to something, Sir?" Zack chuckled and sat down on the chair next to Cloud, playfully giving the cadet a noogie. The blonde squirmed and tried to get away while laughing.

"Maybe I am." Sephiroth reached over and picked up one of the pots of chocolate sauce, opening it and pouring it over the strawberries. He set the now half-full pot aside and removed his gloves, plucking a chocolate covered fruit from the bowl to eat.

"You must be. I mean, that's a lot of chocolate sauce for one bowl of strawberries." Zack pointed out. He wasn't sure what the General had in mind but he felt excited. Slowly Sephiroth rose from his seat and moved around so he was on the same side of the desk as the other two, leaning back against it.

"I thought we could have a little bit of fun." A wicked smirk formed on the General's lips. "But I'd hate to get our uniforms all messed up, so it's best if we remove our clothes for this." The other two men felt their cheeks growing hot. A visible blush could be seen on their faces. They smiled slightly despite it and slowly pulled off their clothes.

"I'm not sure what he's up to, but..." Cloud muttered to himself as he pulled off his uniform. He glanced over at his superiors and saw that they were now fully naked. He felt skinny in comparison to their muscular bodies. He glanced over at Sephiroth, who had the bowl of strawberries in his hand.

"Alright Cloud, lie on your back." The General's voice was commanding but had a note of allure to it. The cadet obeyed and lay down, stretching himself out fully. Slowly Sephiroth walked over and placed handfuls of the chocolate coated strawberries over Cloud's exposed body, putting the bowl on the desk and reaching for the open pot of chocolate sauce. With a little smirk he drizzled it over the cadet, admiring the way it trickled over his skin. He looked across at Zack. "Well Fair, dessert is served."

Zack strode over and smiled. "Oh Sir, you shouldn't have." He chuckled softly and looked over the cadet. Cloud felt exposed and nervous but he was also excited. Covered in chocolate and strawberries before his two heroes was probably not the first thing he'd expect them to do but it was new. "Well, should we share?" Zack smiled more.

Sephiroth nodded, a sly smirk touching his lips. "I think we should." The two men knelt down beside the cadet and started to eat the strawberries off him before licking the chocolate from his body. Cloud shivered as he felt their saliva coating him, his breath catching in his throat.

"This is a very good dessert, Sir." Zack looked up and licked some chocolate from his lips before he went down to lick Cloud's chest clean, much like a cat. Meanwhile Sephiroth made his move further south, grasping the cadet's member and teasing it to hardness. He then picked up one of the strawberry pieces and balanced it on the tip, scooping some of the chocolate and massaging it over the hardened organ. Cloud shivered with pleasure and his breath picked up slightly.

"Mmm... th-that's... nice..." The cadet felt his body clench with need. The General slowly picked the strawberry from the tip of Cloud's cock with his teeth and sucked it into his mouth before moving down to take the hard organ into his mouth, his teeth scraping gently along the length. Cloud gave a gasp but it was cut short as Zack's mouth fastened around his, kissing him passionately. He was taken by surprise at the many sensations that were rushing through him and he followed along with Zack's demanding kiss, his hands reaching up to tangle in the other man's hair. He heard a wet 'pop' as Sephiroth pulled away from his member, but he couldn't see what the General was up to now.

"More dessert, Fair?" Sephiroth let out a sly chuckle as he picked up another pot of chocolate sauce from the desk, opening it and setting it on the floor. Zack pulled away and watched for a brief moment before he gently bit Cloud's neck, sucking to leave a mark. The General plunged his hand into the pot of sauce, scooping out a decent amount of it and beckoning Zack over. He obeyed and as he came closer, Sephiroth smeared the sticky sauce over the other man's body slowly and teasingly. Cloud turned to watch, and even though he wasn't directly involved in it, the sight turned him on. He watched with interest as the General gripped Zack's member hard, fisting it.

"Seems that I'm the dessert this time, Sir." Zack groaned from the sensations. He beckoned Cloud over and the cadet obeyed, crawling in between the two other men. The scent of chocolate and Zack's musky smell combined and beckoned to Cloud. He needed no second bidding. He started to lick the sauce from Zack's chest, hands gripping his shoulders. Meanwhile Sephiroth smeared some more of the chocolate sauce on Cloud's back, not leaving it long before he licked it off again. He left some there to run down the cadet's back before he gently traced his teeth over his shoulder blade, nipping gently. Cloud moaned softly and held onto Zack more tightly. He felt Sephiroth gripping his hips and he gasped.

"S-Sir, I'm-" The cadet was cut short as he felt the General pushing into him with one long, smooth movement. He looked up at Zack and saw a smirk on the other man's lips. He caught Cloud in another demanding kiss, his hands going right for the cadet's member, pumping and squeezing slowly. The blonde moaned into the kiss, his head tilting backwards and slightly to the side. Sephiroth hovered over the exposed skin, his hips working a slow steady rhythm while he bent his head to nip at the cadet's neck, his hair spilling over the other man's back.

"You're a natural, Cloud." Zack smiled and trailed kisses down from the cadet's lips, down his chest and stomach, his mouth hovering over the man's groin. With a smirk he licked at Cloud's member, tasting the drops of precum around the head before taking him more fully into his mouth, sucking eagerly. Cloud cried out with pleasure and his hips bucked, pushing further into Zack's throat. He felt the General's rhythm change and he let out a loud moan as he was slammed into, his prostate being hit dead on. His back arched and he clung to Zack, his breath coming in gasps.

"Gaia, please... m-more!" The cadet's voice was a hoarse moan. Sephiroth traced his tongue over the blonde's collarbone before biting hard enough to draw blood. His mouth then moved all over the cadet's back, leaving bite marks over it. Cloud shrieked, although it was more a sound of pleasure than pain. He felt heat scorching his lower belly and his body tightened. "Ah-aaahh... I-I'm... c-close!"

The General leaned over to the cadet's ear and sucked on the shell before trailing down to nip the lobe. "Come for us, Cadet..." he whispered huskily, his hips still working a powerful rhythm on Cloud's small frame. Any normal human would have probably dislocated something by now. The young blonde felt his body clench some more before he threw his head back, crying out in ecstasy, panting harshly as he released into Zack's mouth. The other man swallowed his release greedily, licking his cock to make sure he got every last drop. Sephiroth pulled out even though he hadn't released yet, watching the black-haired SOLDIER.

Zack smirked. "I think we could give him some more." The General nodded in agreement and the two men positioned themseves while the cadet tried to regain his breath, his body covered in a light sheen of sweat. Sephiroth dunked his hand into the pot of chocolate sauce and held it near to the cadet's mouth.

"With what we're about to do, you might need this." Cloud could almost feel the smirk on the General's lips and he nodded, feeling afraid but excited. It was the only warning he got before he felt their cocks pressing against his entrance. He sucked on the hand in front of him, biting down as he felt them both push into him at the same time, stretching him until he thought he might tear in two. A loud noise escaped his throat and tears welled in his eyes, feeling the two of them pounding his prostate simultaneously. He felt himself clench violently around the other men, taking them deeper into him.

"Can you handle it?" Sephiroth asked breathily, removing his hand from the cadet's mouth. Cloud couldn't answer through his moans of pleasure and pain. He just nodded and in seconds his prostate was assaulted harshly. His back arched and the General reached one hand round the blonde's shivering, sweaty body to fist and pump his cock, which was already rapidly hardening from the pleasure he was feeling.

"You're really good at this..." Zack panted, thrusting in time with the General so that they both kept the cadet full to the brim. Both men could feel they were about to climax. Cloud was now in less pain and the pleasure was increasing evermore. Tears were streaming from his face but he didn't care. He hadn't expected to be pushed close to a second climax before but there was heat burning low in his belly once again.

"Ngh... oh Gaia..." Cloud managed to breathe out his words just before Zack groaned loudly as he released, filling the cadet with his seed. Sephiroth gave a low growl as his release followed, and Cloud couldn't hold back his scream of pleasure as the burning essence filled him almost to bursting point. He felt both men withdraw from him and he felt suddenly cold and empty for a brief moment and then the tip of his already oversensitive member was being teased by a rasping tongue. He looked down and saw that the General was sucking his cock, taking it deep. The cadet's entire body bucked and he cried out as he released into the General's mouth, the silver-haired man swallowing the cum hungrily. He pulled away and Cloud collapsed to the ground, the carpet under him feeling cool in comparison to his heated body, breathing harshly. Sephiroth and Zack lay on opposite sides of the exhausted cadet, gently stroking his skin and murmuring their praises to him.

"Wow... just... wow..." the cadet finally gasped out after a brief moment of silence. "Th-that was... so amazing. It wasn't just a... a dream, right?"

"Of course it wasn't, little chocobo." Sephiroth chuckled and pressed a kiss to Cloud's cheek.

"It was a lot of fun." Zack laughed. "We should bring more chocolate and strawberries next time."


End file.
